blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuno
|status= Alive |species= Human |gender= Male |affinity= Wind Magic |age= 15 (Beginning) 16 (Star Awards Festival Arc) |birthday= October 4th (left at the church) |sign= Libra |height= 172 cm |weight= |blood= AB |eyes= Amber |hair= Black |family= Asta (foster brother) Recca (foster sister) Nash (foster brother) Aruru (foster sister) Hollo (foster brother) Orsi Orfai (foster father) Loyce and Ciel (parents) |occupation= Magic Knight |squad= Golden Dawn Royal Knights |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |manga= Chapter 1 |anime= Episode 1 Jump Festa 2016 OVA |jva= Nobunaga Shimazaki, Aki Sekine; Sōma Saitō, Mikako Komatsu (OVA) |eva= Micah Solusod }} |chapter= }} is an orphan who was left under the care of a church in Hage after the downfall of House Grinberryall, the former royal family of the Spade Kingdom. He wields a four-leaf clover grimoire and is a 5th Class Intermediate Magic Knight of the Clover Kingdom's Golden Dawn and Royal Knights squads. He is later promoted to vice-captain of the Golden Dawns. Sylph, the spirit of wind, chooses to serve Yuno after he finds her scroll in a dungeon. He is also the human host for the reincarnated spirit of Licht and Tetia's son. Appearance Yuno is a young man of average height with a lean build, amber eyes, and messy black hair. His main outfit consists of a pitch-black shirt with a high collar and long sleeves. The sleeves have brown leather that cover the wrists and upper arms. He wears light brown pants that are cut below his knees and, around his waist, a pair of brown belts that cross each other. Additionally, he wears a pair of dark-colored socks and a pair of boots. He carries his grimoire in a pouch strapped at his right-hand side of his waist. Later on, Yuno starts wearing the squad's signature robes. He also possesses a necklace made of a gold-colored chain and a blue magic stone, which has a gold-colored cross and four-pointed stars at each corner. After becoming a member of the Golden Dawn squad, Yuno starts wearing its signature squad robe, which covers his torso and is gold in color. The fabric has an intricate design with a similar color palette as the robe. It also has a blue-colored fur around the border of the hood and a pair of blue ropes coming from the left shoulder and connected to the gold-colored button on the right shoulder. The button keeps the robe properly in place. The squad's insignia is positioned at the left-hand side. While possessed by an elf spirit, a red tattoo appears on Yuno's left cheek and his ears become pointed. Gallery Infant Yuno.png|Yuno as a baby Young Yuno.png|Yuno at six years old Yuno profile.png|Yuno as a new Magic Knight Yuno as Royal Knight.png|Yuno as a Royal Knight Elf Yuno.png|Yuno possessed by an elf Yuno - Quartet Knights.png|Yuno in Black Clover: Quartet Knights Yuno - Jumputi.png|Yuno in Jump Petite Heroes Yuno - Squishy.png|Yuno in Squishy! Black Clover Personality Yuno has a calm and emotionless demeanor and speaks only when he really needs to convey his thoughts. His manner of speaking often makes people misinterpret what he means. Despite his detached nature, Yuno harbors a strong ambition to be the Magic Emperor, which he developed while growing up with Asta. Additionally, Yuno has a sense of rivalry with him so strong that he will go to any length to stop anyone who tries to put Asta in harm's way. He also goes out of his way to make Asta look good in the eyes of others, such as when he attacked Asta with his most powerful magic, knowing Asta would block it. Because he spent most of his childhood living with Asta, Yuno possesses similar traits as he does. One is his tenacity and will to never give up, both of which he learned from training together with Asta in their early days. In contrast with his current personality, Yuno used to be more of a crybaby who could not stand up for himself. He started to change after Asta saved him while showing his dream and determination. Battle Prowess Magic *'Wind Magic': Yuno uses this magic attribute to generate and manipulate wind. He is proficient with this magic even before he receives his grimoire. He usually uses this magic in the form of whirlwinds that can knock out his opponents in a single hit. He can also use the whirlwinds to lift and propel himself through the air. Yuno Towering Tornado.png|link=Towering Tornado|Towering Tornado Yuno crescent wind sickle.png|link=Crescent Kamaitachi|Crescent Kamaitachi Tornado Fang.png|link=Tornado Fang|Tornado Fang Gale White Bow.png|link=Gale White Bow|Gale White Bow Wind trident.png|Unnamed trident spell *'Creation Magic': Yuno uses this form of magic to shape objects and entities from wind. Yuno White Hawk.png|link=Swift White Hawk|Swift White Hawk Yuno Wind Blades Shower.png|link=Wind Blades Shower|Wind Blades Shower Yuno ark of heavenly wind.png|link=Heavenly Wind Ark|Heavenly Wind Ark *'Spirit Magic': Yuno uses this form of magic to summon a spirit that can assist him in battle. He uses this magic to summon Sylph, the wind spirit. Breath of Sylph.png|link=Sylph's Breath|Sylph's Breath Spirit Dive.png|link=Spirit Dive|Spirit Dive Spirit Storm.png|link=Spirit Storm|Spirit Storm Yuno's Spirit Dance.png|link=Spirit's Hushed Dance|Spirit's Hushed Dance Spirit of Zephyr.png|link=Spirit of Zephyr|Spirit of Zephyr Liable Tempest.png|link=Liable Tempest|Liable Tempest (Anime-only) *'Reinforcement Magic': Yuno uses this form of magic to increase his physical abilities. Mana Skin Yuno.png|link=Mana Skin|Mana Skin Abilities *'Immense Magic Power': Yuno possesses a tremendous amount of magic power, as shown when not a single anti-bird flies around him during the Magic Knights entrance exam. His large reserves allow him to cast two different spells at the same time with ease. He easily fights on par with two of the Diamond Kingdom's Eight Shining Generals and defeats one of them. His magic power increases greatly while being possessed by an elf. He develops his skills and power and achieves the rank of Stage Zero. *'Enhanced Mana Sensory': Yuno possesses the ability to sense mana from his surroundings. In addition, he can see the flow of mana in the form of a flock of winged beings. *'Mana Zone': Yuno can control all the mana in the area around him to increase his spells' power and range. He often uses this ability to generate spells behind his opponents, catching them by surprise. *'Spirit Absorption': By combining Mana Zone with his refinement of Mana Skin, Yuno merges with Sylph and a vast amount of mana, increasing his magic power and partially transforming himself. The increase in power allows him to match that of a Magic Knights Captain. *'Strong Will': After being possessed by an elf and hearing Asta's determination to become Magic Emperor, Yuno's strong will allows him to keep his soul intact. Equipment *'Grimoire': Yuno possesses a four-leaf clover grimoire that contains various wind-based spells, which he receives in the acceptance ceremony after he turns 15 years old. The grimoire is similar to the grimoire that the first Magic Emperor possessed. His grimoire has a gold-colored cover, the gold-colored four-leaf clover insignia at the center of the front cover and intricate ornaments around the borders. Yuno Grimoire.png|Yuno's grimoire Fights *Klaus Lunettes and Yuno vs. Mars: Interrupted *Yuno vs. Catherine: Win *Yuno vs. Ragus: Win *Team O vs. Team P: Win *Team I vs. Team P: Win *Asta and Yuno vs. Two Elves: Win *Asta and Yuno vs. Licht: Loss *Asta and Yuno vs. Elf: Win *Asta, Yuno, and Nozel Silva vs. the Devil and Patolli: WIn *Humans and Elves vs. Devil: Win *Yuno vs. Gaderois: Win *Yuno vs. Zeno: Loss Events *Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony *Magic Knights Entrance Exam *Blood Brothers Reunion *Hidden Treasures: the Sword and the Wind *The Undead Invasion *Invasion of Kiten *Star Awards Festival *The Hot Spring Training Camp *Royal Knights Selection Exam *Attacking the Eye of the Midnight Sun Base Relationships Asta Asta is Yuno's foster brother, best friend and rival. They grew up at Hage Village together. Both of them are aiming for the title of Magic Emperor, and are competing to get the title first. Yuno and Asta have a mutual respect and acknowledgement for one another, and can usually be seen standing together during their infrequent meetings. It is their rivalry that acts as their motivation to improve themselves. In spite of their long-term competition and the differences in their personalities and abilities, they do not antagonize each other. While Yuno acts mostly cold and distant to his squadmates within the Golden Dawn, he reveals a more lighthearted side towards Asta. Despite his own extraordinary innate talents and gifts, Yuno never underestimates Asta and recognizes his potential and power, even where Asta himself does not and sometimes acts to make Asta look good in front of others. Acting as an older brother figure, Yuno sheds his aloof attitude whenever Asta proves his strength, showing what can be seen as genuine warmth and pride. The two are comfortable fighting alongside each other, and become a powerful force in combat when they work together. While he trusts in Asta's strength, he is also protective of him, such as feeling responsible and helpless when Asta is injured during their fight with Mars in the dungeon. In many ways, Asta and his rivalry with Yuno is a source of strength that Yuno relies and draws on to better himself. Sylph One of the four main elemental spirits, who chose Yuno during the battle at the dungeon. She likes Yuno and has a possessive attitude. However, Yuno acts detached from her chatty behavior and usually refuses to respond to her comments, pretending she does not exist whenever she gets frustrated with him. While in battle, Yuno chooses only to speak to Sylph through instructions or simple answers. Charmy Pappitson A member of the Black Bulls who developed a crush on Yuno since he saved her meal from falling down the kitchen at the Royal Capital, and she called him her 'meal-saving prince'. While it is unknown if Yuno is aware of her affection, he does respect her as a member of the Black Bulls, remembering to apologize for falling on top of her after his fight with Catherine during their next meeting. This gesture would further deepen her feelings for him. Klaus Lunettes A senior member of the Golden Dawn who mentors Yuno since he joined the squad. Yuno often disregards Klaus's attempts at mentorship and instruction in favor of his own solutions to situations, something that causes Klaus grief on a regular basis. Langris Vaude Langris is the vice-captain of the Golden Dawn and is therefore Yuno's superior. The two have a commonality of being blessed with powerful magic and being related to someone much less capable than them. However, while Yuno respects Asta, Langris belittles his older brother, Finral Roulacase, a member of the Black Bulls. His affluent upbringing also makes Langris have a low opinion of commoners, which applies to Yuno, and finds his and Asta's open declaration to become the Magic Emperor embarrassing to hear. Because of this, Yuno and Langris act antagonistic towards each other, with Yuno promising to become the next captain of the Golden Dawn to spite Langris, and Langris trying to exercise his superiority over Yuno. Notable Quotes * * Trivia *Yuno's grimoire design is the background for Volume 1's cover. *Yuno's favorite thing is the sky. *Questions Brigade Rankings: **Yuno is #10 of the most muscular characters. **Yuno is #1 of the most beautiful men, as rated by the Clover Kingdom and Tabata. **Yuno is #2 of the characters most favored by animals. **Yuno is #3 of the most popular men. **Yuno is #5 of characters with the best skill and taste in art. *Yuno ranked #4 in the first popularity poll, #3 in the second, and #4 in the third. **In the VIZ popularity polls, Yuno ranked #4 in the first and second and #5 in the third. *Curiously, his Spirit Drive transformation to the left side of his body is the opposite in relation to the right side of Asta's Black form. References Navigation es:Yuno id:Yuno ru:Юно pt-br:Yuno fr:Yuno pl:Yuno Category:Human Category:Clover Peasants Category:Vice-captains Category:Stage Zero mages Category:Wind Magic users Category:Creation Magic users Category:Spirit Magic users Category:Restraining Magic users Category:Reinforcement Magic users